The Start of Something
by sheltie
Summary: From an idea DarthWill3 gave me. Takes place after the Jirachi movie. What was May's wish? Rated T to be safe. Oneshot.


**The Start of Something**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea from DarthWill3. Thanks for the idea and I hope I did a good job on your idea.**

* * *

It had been five days since Ash, May, Brock and Max had their encounter with the wish making Pokémon, Jirachi. They all had fond memories of their latest adventure. Though Max was depressed about saying goodbye to a very close friend. But Ash helped him through along with his sister and Brock. It was getting late and knew they need to find a place to stop for the night.

"Hey guys, look. It's a cottage" Max said pointing at the small building.

"Lets check it out" Ash said.

The group found that the cottage was unused and decided to use it for the night. Brock began the task of making dinner while Max, May, and Ash went about their chores like getting wood for the fire as well as water.

Soon it the smell of dinner was in the air and both May and Ash were drooling. Brock once again wished he wasn't such a great cook since dribbles of drool landed on his back and shoulders.

"Um guys, can you give me some space. You're too close" Brock said politely.

"Sorry Brock" May and Ash said and backed away to give the Pokémon Breeder some space.

The meal was great as always. They sat around sharing stories and other things then soon it was getting late. Max was the first to turn in then followed by Brock. They had laid their sleeping backs on the floor of the cottage since there were no beds for them to use. Ash and May were the only two still awake.

"Say Ash" May said.

"Yeah May, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Come with me" May said getting up.

Ash nodded and followed May out of the cottage and into the woods. The sky was dark and the stars were twinkling with all of its brightness. There was no moon, but it mattered not to the two. Soon May came to a stop and turned to face Ash.

"So May what is-"

Ash wasn't able to finish his question as May's lips crashed into his. He wrapped his arms around May's waist keeping her close.

May was scared Ash would reject her so she jumped in and kissed him without a single thought. She was surprised, but happy that Ash was kissing her back. She increased the pressure as she felt Ash kiss her back. Their lips worked against one another as May's arms were wrapped around Ash's neck as his wound around her waist. Their passion for one another kept burning making it so hot that they began tugging at one another's clothes. Ash peeled May's shirt off and May did the same with Ash's pullover followed by his undershirt. Both were topless and liked what they saw though a bit nervous being this exposed to the other.

Before either of their nervous get the best of them Ash moved in and kissed May again. He slipped his tongue this time making May gasp allowing the wet pink appendage to enter her mouth. May's tongue dueled with Ash's as he lowered her to the soft cool grass.

May shivered as she felt the blades of grass caress her creamy skin. They kept kissing never wanting to stop. They loved the taste of one another, it was addicting.

"Ash" May gasped.

Ash grinned as he kissed and sucked May's neck.

May craned her neck giving Ash more access. She closed her eyes enjoying Ash's mouth and tongue dance on her skin savoring the taste of her skin. She was withering in pleasure as her hands gripped and pulled at the grass beneath her.

Ash loved the taste of May. She taste so pure, so sweet. It was intoxicating. How can one girl taste so good? He fought to control the hormones rushing through him. he didn't want to go too far and make what is a wonderful night into something they might regret later. He had to take it slow and steady. One step at a time.

May grabbed Ash's head and brought it back up to hers. They kissed some more til they felt sated for now. Ash rolled off May giving her some breathing room. They laid on the grass reveling what they had done. The cool air didn't seem to affect them at all.

"I love you May, I've loved you for quite a while now. Months even" Ash said breaking the silence.

"I love you too Ash" May said.

The two shared a kiss.

"Ash?" May said.

"Yeah May" Ash said.

"You know that wish I was trying to make, but never got to?" May asked.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"I wished for you to love me like I do you" May said.

"May, will you marry me?" Ash asked.

May was stunned hearing such a proposal from Ash. They had pretty much agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend and now Ash was moving to marriage. Way too fast for her.

"Not right now or anything, but when we're older and such. Will you marry me then?" Ash asked clarifying.

May let out a breath.

"Yes Ash, I'll marry you when we get older" the young coordinator said smiling brightly.

Ash grinned and pulled May for another soul searing kiss. May kissed right back loving this feeling. They made out for a while long til it was late and they had to get some sleep. They got their shirt back on and walked back hand-in-hand. They had big smiles on their faces. They soon got back to the cottage and when Ash was about to pull away May recaptured his hand.

"What is it May?" Ash asked.

"I like being close to you. Can we do it again" May said.

"Sure May. I wouldn't want you to get cold" Ash said.

May smiled and they went to Ash's sleeping bag. Ash allowed May to get in first then he joined her. It was a snug fit, but neither cared since they liked how close they were to one another. May rested her head on Ash's chest as he wrapped his arms around her back to keep her close.

"I love you Ash" May said.

"Love you too, May" Ash said.

They kissed one another one last time before letting sleep take them.

After that May and Ash slept together or just stayed close to one another as much as they could. They didn't there best not to draw any attention from Max or Brock since they liked this little secret they had. However Max was suspicious of all of this and knew something was going on, but didn't know what. He knew something had changed with his sister and Ash, but couldn't put his finger on it. So he decided to investigate.

It was one night and the four had stopped at a Pokémon Center for the night. After a nice meal they hung around the Center talking to other trainers there and just enjoyed the comforts they didn't have while on the road. Brock had went to bed with only Ash and May still awake. Max went to bed and pretended to be asleep so he could spy on his sister.

"Well they're asleep" Ash said.

"Yeah they are" May said as she got down from her bed and crawled into Ash's.

She then scooted over and Ash wrapped an arm around May and she leaned in close. Max's eyes widen seeing this. Were Ash and May together? this made his mind spin unsure what to really think. Was he happy for his sister? Well, yes he was. But what does this all mean? Max wasn't sure, but decided to do something fun.

"I love you Ash" May said as she kissed Ash.

Ash kissed her back.

"Love you too, May" he said.

The two cuddled and fell asleep.

Max followed them, but with a smirk on his face. He so had a plan in mind for the two.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Max woke up early. He rummaged through his bag and found a digital camera.

"I knew this would come in handy" he said to himself.

He then snuck up on the sleeping couple. They were holding onto one another with blissful smiles on their faces. He then began taking several pictures of the couple then snuck out.

Ash and May awoke looking into one another's eyes and smiled at one another.

"Morning May" Ash said.

"Morning Ash" May said.

Ash untangled himself from May first and got up. May followed and bumped into Ash.

"Ash, what's wrong?" May asked.

Ash stood there staring straight ahead. May peered over and her face became very red. Taped to the door was a picture of herself and Ash asleep. It was from earlier this morning as far as she could tell. There was a note attached to the bottom.

_Thanks for the memories_

_Love,_

_Max_

_P.S. I sent one of these to mom and dad. Have fun explaining this._

"MAX!" May screamed.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: that the end of this one. I hope you like what I've done with your idea DarthWill3. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
